


let the music control my body

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Multi, but it dissolves, double trouble, kenma is his therapist, oikawa and kuroo are roommates, terushima's voice is nirvana, the freak duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His hair was blonde and cropped to an undercut, obviously dyed. His honey brown eyes, on the other hand, spoke troublethe music band kuroteru no one asked for!singer!terushima x student!kuroo





	let the music control my body

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im back with something that just need to happen!
> 
> i love kuroteru they just seem so hot together.....

Kuroo was smart.

Ever since a young he’s displayed signs of raw intelligence and talent.

After all, it was only natured that he takes after the talent of the Tetsurou family. It was in his genes. In primary school, he was always head of the class, constantly turning in his homework on time and even doing extra credit multiple times. He wasn’t a goody-two-shoes, he was just.

Smart.

And the kids in his class accepted that even praised him for his accomplishments, the whole school did. He did what he wa s supposed to do, did his schoolwork, studied, and it paid off. He never slacked off, otherwise, he’d fall off track. He managed to balance and devote his life to volleyball and school. He had some friends, and popularity raked it up, but it didn’t matter to him. He also excelled in sports, his brother had even gotten a scholarship to a prestigious university for sports. He didn’t really date, maybe a few hookups in high school but that was it. He never really had his fun. He remembered on the last day of summer his older sister was getting married, and his brother had brought a plus-one. 

“Kuroo, where’s your date?” his sister had chided, and he ducked down in embarrassment. He hadn’t had any interest in picking a pretty girl for this occasion. 

“Tetsurou is too invested in his studies, he’s practically married to volleyball.” his older brother snickers, and he swatted the back of his head earning a glare from his mother. 

“It’s true.” his sibling share a giggle like toddlers, and he rolls his eyes. But the banter wasn’t false, his head was always buried in a book, or on a screen. He even has to wear glasses because of his horrible eyesight, much to his frustration. He spends the whole reception sitting in the banquet tables alone while the newly wedded couple dance with his family members on the dance floor. Ever since that day, he tried to date, or attract a few girls and it works. But it usually only works for a few days before either loses interaction, so he stopped trying. All throughout high school, he receives the highest marks. Nothing impressive, and his whole family is proud to see the tradition hasn’t changed, it’s what’s expected from the Tetsurou bloodlines, and blessed genetics.

His childhood friend Kenma was almost the world-wide opposite of him. He was more introvert and less-sociable, but they’ve always been together, in school and on the volleyball team. 

 

Kenma was his few friends that he had, but he didn’t mind. The days had consisted of walking home together while he rambled about work and teased Kenma about video games. Even though there was a slight age difference they were still very close. 

Kenma was his pillar in some sorts, he helped him study with long nights of flashcards, was there to tend and care for him if he overworked himself. It felt childish but he relied on him. He even relied on him for when he went to college. It was moving day and Kenma agreed to help him unpack. His roommate hadn’t arrived so it would be easier to settle in. he was offered a scholarship for chemistry, his passion he enjoyed experimenting. The college was widely known for it’s all around program built for everyone. He trudged the last of the boxes up the stairs of his dorm. The half of his room was already filled with furniture; his couch which currently Kenma resides in, sleepy. His desk and the bookshelf full of his books and notebooks. His drawers were put away, he let the pudding-headed boy nap on his couch. 

“Thanks for all the help,” he said earnestly. He sees Kenma blink, that’s enough for him and he finishes the rest of the work. He sets his photos on the table and takes a shower. He dresses to hear loud shouting, he comes out to see Kenma now awake. He opens the door, to see two people fighting. Rather vulgar words were exchanged, and his eyes widened. 

“You don’t understand!” the one on the left shouted, he looks perfect, not a thing out of line, his fluffy brown hair not a piece out of place, and his brown eyes were harsh-looking. 

“What don’t I understand Tooru? You need to stop!” the one on the right had spiky hair and piercing green eyes that could burn someone with the gaze he wore. 

“Excuse me, but do you really need to have this conversation at the front of my dorm?” he asked not so kindly. They both look at him, and brown-headed looks at him desperate.

“Gotta go Iwa-chan! It’s roommate-chan!” roommate-chan? Really. He scrambles to get into the door, and his companion moves to follow but he shuts the door with a slam. 

“Open the fucking door now!” he yells, his new roommate flashes him a smile. It’s a fake one and in exasperation. 

A few minutes later footsteps walk away from the door, and he sighs in relief.

“Roommate-chan?” he asks. 

“Oh hush you,” he mutters, bouncing on his side of the bedroom.

“Well then… hello, mysterious roommate, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou.” he snorts, what a gaudy idiot. 

“Ok, testu-chan. Hello, my name is Oikawa Tooru.” he gets a lopsided grin and he returns the mutual feeling. He points to his friend who has gone unnoticed,

“And this is Kenma. He helped me unpack.” Kenma gives a low wave not looking up from his PSP.

“So tell me about this ‘Iwa-chan’?” he mimics. Oikawa rolls over, groaning.

“It’s nothing.” he grumbles from underneath the pillow that was covering his mouth, muffling his speech.

“Oh, really? So arguing in front of your door is casual?” he teases. 

“We just got in a fight, nothing unusual.”

“Oho, oho, I see.” but cuts off the conversation. 

“As much as I’d love to stay and talk about your new roommate's love life Kuro, I have to go. Shouyou wants to go and hang out.” Kenma slumps up. 

“Kay kitten, text me later.” he salutes and he nods and closes the door leaving the two of them alone. 

“Do you want to go to a party tonight? My band is performing at 9.” Oikawa says suddenly.

“Sure, why not?” it wouldn’t be that harmful, right? His classes didn’t start until later tomorrow. 

“We’re having an opening, and I suggest you get changed.” he glances at his lazy wear, and he huffs. 

“What are you?”

“Lead singer, but my vocals aren’t going so well, so I’ll be back up tonight.” he looks sad, and he puts the dots together.

“Was that what the fight about?” he wonders. Oikawa nods, and he almost feels bad, even this stranger is his roommate. erik

“Now change, I’ll wait for you. You look like you decided to take a walk in something that looks like shit.” he retorts shooing him off. 

“Such profanity.” he tsks and goes to his drawers to pick out something better to wear and goes to change. He wears his red flannel underneath a plaid shirt with his black jeans and black Chuck Taylors, he decides to wear his contacts that he used to play sports in, he didn’t want to look nerdy in college. Oikawa waits for him outside of their dorm, in a similar outfit and they walk three blocks while keeping the conversation light.

“What’s your major?”

“Astronomy, yours?”

“Chemistry, looks like we're both science nerds.” they burst out laughing, and they arrive at a large house with busting music and cars lined up along the driveway. 

“Wow…..” he trails off. Oikawa looks at his awe-struck figure.

“Our lead singer tonight’s parents are wealthy people, they actually agreed to let us the space for the party,” he explains and they walk along the grand steps leading to the door. It was slightly open and he pushed it open to reveal a whole bunch of people talking and he grasped a strong whiff of alcohol. 

“This is nice.” he says, but really it’s noisy and packed with people. They find the drink table and he hands him a red paper cup. He looks at him unsurely but takes a small sip. Nasty shit. 

They move on as Oikawa is constantly stopped by boys and girls as they rave to them and ask about him and he’s friendly. Finally, they arrive at the backyard where all the magic happens. A swarm of people is all along the pool and he sees a stage with lights glowing up the night sky. It was pretty, the stars were out now and he felt a rush of nostalgia. 

“I have to go, but enjoy the performance.” Oikawa ditches him, leaving him alone with a wink and a peace sign. He takes another sip of the beverage and wrinkles his nose at the smell. He was sure it was spiked. Then all the sudden the speaker dims down and the crowd gets quiet. He turns to see a group of people on stage. He didn’t know much about but he recognized Oikawa at the front, a brooding black haired guy had drumsticks in his hand;a black and white-haired guy and he assumed he was the bassist. Then a stoic man with olive hair was standing at the guitar, and a bright red-handed with enough energy for twenty children was bouncing at the keyboard. 

“Hey guys, thank you all for coming, this **the grand king** and tonight’s song is ‘This way’.” Oikawa steps back and a guy he hadn’t seen before steps forward. The bassist strums the chords and he opens his mouth. 

_ You say I'm trippin', bullshit _

_ You're the one to make me do shit _

_ You're the one to make me feel it _

_ The feeling of stupid _

_ I was in your corner _

_ When you were putting me through shit _

_ Now you wanna leave _

_ No, you leaving me was foolish _

He feels his heart stop, his mouth goes dry. His voice was nothing like he heard before, his voice is low and steady. There is silence except for him and the instruments against his voice. The tempo was catchy and he found himself humming. His mouth widened at some points of the words and he sees a silver ball.

_ Shit. does he have a tongue piercing?  _ It flickers a couple times. He doesn’t know the song but it sounds so familiar when he sings it. Oikawa is just as amazing as he sings the minor parts. The song was more mellow, he could tell but it still broke him to pieces. 

This voice was euphoric Like honey dripping.

_ You left me this scar on my heart _

_ And I left you a brand new car _

_ How nice of you, the price of true love _

_ True love is absolut _ _ e _

Then the chorus came along, and their voices mingled as one. 

_ What more can I say? _

_ You make me this way _

_ (You make me this way) _

_ What more can I say? _

_ (What can I say?) _

_ You make me this way _

They started clapping and he found himself swaying to the music. 

_ What more can I say? (Say) _

_ You make me this way _

_ You make me this way _

_ What more can I say? _

_ What more? _

_ You make me this way (way) _

_ What, can I?  _

He was brought back to reality as the music started to fade out, and their voices died out. The screams and claps of booming excitement rattled him. But he cheered along with them. He got a glimpse of the lead singer in person up closer. His hair was blonde and cropped to an undercut, obviously dyed. His honey brown eyes, on the other hand, spoke trouble and he found himself near them.

“That was amazing,” he says to Oikawa once he steps downstage. Besides him was the blonde and his heart beating fast. He cursed at himself for his feeling. 

“Mr. Close-Cropped hair, you have a nice voice.” he spoke. A grin appeared on his face, the nickname he must’ve found funny. 

“Your roommate is amusing.” his voice was just as nice sounding as when he sings, it was deep. 

“Happy to be of service.” he pretends to bow. 

“Kuroo, I’d like you meet the best of the band.” he tugs on his hand, forcing the hot singer. 

“Catch you later Kuroo.” he rolls his tongue and may god him the strength not to freakin kiss the guy. He waves and follows him downstairs to a large basement.

“Yahoooo, I brought my roommate come and say hi.” Oikawa greets them. 

He points to the peppered hair guy, “This is Bokuto.” he waves, and he waves back. 

“This boring fellow is Ushiwaka.” he points to the guy who was gardening plants. He nods.

“Oikawa, I told not to address me like that.” he frowns. 

“Yes, but where’s the fun in that?” he chortled, and moved on. 

“This is Kageyama and Hinata, the newbies.” they were so fixated at the screen that they didn’t notice him until Oikawa reached over and unplugged the cord. 

“Oikawa, what was that for?” the red-head whines.

“Meet my roommate, Kuroo.” and he turns into a face full of smiles, but the other one stays back. 

“Tobio don’t be dormant.” he chides, and Kageyama glares. 

“What did you do to get him to like you, put a spell on him? Make him believe in aliens?” he counters back.

“Believe it or not, he actually is in a science major like me.” he snaps.

“And I played volleyball.” their heads snap in his direction for the first time.

“Volleyball! What position!” they shout.

“Middle blocker.” they gushed over him for sometime before making Oikawa turn back on their game. 

“You have some interesting friends.” he says. They seem like a nice group, and it makes him homesick, he missed Kenma. 

“I’m going to go and grab more drinks, come with?” Oikawa asks and he nods, and they say good-bye. He pours himself a cup of coke, with a shot of beer spiked in it. He takes a sip. He also finds himself alone, Oikawa gone.

_ Figures.  _

“You know that’s spiked?” he hears and he turns to see him again, leaning against the railing of the stairs. He smiles.

“I’m fully aware, I’d something a little wakeful for tomorrow.”

“Not a lightweight?” his eyes were challenging, and he was addicted to it. 

“Hangovers like to keep their distance, what about you Mr. Close-Cropped Hair?” he tilts his head, playfully. His eyes darken, and he laughs.

“You must really like that name. It’s actually Terushima, Terushima Yuuji.” 

“Well Terushima.” his voice sounded good in his voice. “Let’s see about that.” he tips the rest of his drink. 

Terushima hands him another cup and he drinks half and he does the same. 

“Nice place.” he looks around, it’s huge. 

“My parents let me use it every so often.” he takes a sip and he watches his lips wrap around the cup.

“They seem cool.”

“Yah…” he mutters, staring into his drink.

“Hey sorry if I rubbed it in the wrong way.” he starts and takes a long gulp of alcohol. It contents burning down his throat. He coughs, and Terushima laughs, it’s one of those laughs. 

The one that sends strokes down his spine.

“How long have you known Oikawa?” he goes into a different conversation.

“Sheesh, for a long time. I met he and Iwaizumi in high school, and Bokuto a little later. Ushijima was kinda a set with Oikawa as much as he despises him. And the duo maybe for a year.” “Do Oikawa and Iwaizumi fight all the time?” he asks, he sees the pair talking on a loveseat quietly.

“Yeah, Oikawa strained his vocal chords, but they’ve been so rough with each other, he’s our manager after all. He has looked after him, always has.” then he looks over to see Oikawa currently on Iwaizumi’s lap, their mouths crushed together.

“They look like their fine now,” he says amused. He felt horribly uncomfortable, being around Terushima. 

“I’m drunk.” the blonde was swaying.

“I told you couldn’t handle your alcohol.” he looked at him triumphantly. He leans close to him and he could smell his cologne. 

“Huh, is that what you think. You’re lucky,” he mutters the last part. 

“And why’s that?” he bats his eyelashes, lowering his voice.

“Cause you’re hot, and I happen to be a sucker for your type.” he skims his eyes over the lips. He cradles his chin, bringing.

“And what happens to be that?” he hovers over his mouth. 

“Ridiculously good-looking with bed-hair, and sarcastic.”

He taps his chin, cocking his head. 

“That reminds me of someone, I wonder who it is.” 

His lips, soft as he imagined it part on top of his lips. He groans, backing into the stairwell with a thump. He returns the kiss with fervor it makes him dizzy and he knows he’s not drunk. He feels his tongue slip in, and his own feels around until he bumps into something round. He was right, he did have a tongue piercing. He started to play with it until he heard Terushima moan. His hands clutched his hips to pull him closer. He grinds out to find friction. Terushima’s knee was lodged in between his thighs and he started rubbing that spot. 

“Dammit.” teeth and hot wetness filled the room, it was all he could hear. He sucked on his piercing with a satisfying pop. his hands were roaming under the rough skin. 

He remembered where he was and pushed away.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go.” he moved from his grip. He attempted to smooth his damaged hair, but it was no use.

He didn’t want this to happen, his relationships weren’t a priority, and as much as he would love to stay, he couldn’t do that .

His parents disliked his sexuality, he didn’t want this to grow. 

“Wait, did I do something wrong. Was kissing you a bad idea? Hey I’m sorry.” he looks apologetic, and he pities him.

“No, it’s me. I have to leave now.” he turns away, and Terushima grabs his wrist, defeat on his face.

“Let me go please,” he begs, and seconds later his hold loosens and he sprints off, voices making him disoriented. To his luck, he doesn’t chase after him.

He tries to find his way back, taking him a half an hour. Then he finds his way back, searching his pockets for his dorm key. He unlocks the door, shutting it behind him. Immediately after flopping on his bed, he dials his crisis hotline.

“Did you do something stupid?”

He huffs. “No, why do you always say that when I call you? Maybe I want to hear the sound of your beautiful voice right now?” 

“Because if you didn’t do something stupid then you wouldn’t be calling me at midnight. Have you been drinking?” 

“Am I smart?” he asks tersely. He hears a sigh on the other line. 

“Yes Kuro, why do you ask?”

“Then I must be stupid enough to make the worst decision of my life.”

“Carry out your problems to me, I’m your therapist.” he hears the clicks of his game. 

“So, you know my roommate that you met earlier?” he hears a hum and continues.

“Well he’s part of his band that’s like amazing, and their singer is a fuckin hot, and he’s got a great voice, shit. And well we sorta made out.” 

“The problem is…..” Kenma was being unreasonable, and he hated it.

“I ran away, and you know why.” he finishes, and he hears silence.

“Your parents will understand.” 

“No they won’t, do you remember how they acted when I didn’t bring a date to Nee-san’s wedding.” he insists.

“That was optional, you could’ve taken me. They know you’ve dated a few times, its nothing different.” he points out.

“Yes, but I’m in college, Kenma. And I feel like an asshole for leaving him like that.”

“Then apologize.”

“I can’t do that, not like that. The worst thing is that I actually liked him. God, what is wrong is with me?”

“You’re stupid.” he answers bluntly.

“You’re not helping Kenma.” he grumbles.

“And you’re helping yourself out by stressing over this, go to sleep Kuro.” hearing his voice had calmed him down.

“Ok, thank you, come and visit me soon.” he says rather softly and hangs up. 

 

#

The morning after was rough, and so was were the few weeks of school. But soon, he grew accustomed to it. He would go to school, focus in class, and bury himself in work. 

“Do you wanna come to a practice?” Oikawa asked. But he shakes his head. The last thing he wanted was to see Terushima, his honey gold eyes filling his mind. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but it was love at first sight. The more stayed away from him it made him how much he regretted his choices that night.

_ It’s for the better _ . Is what he tells him when his mind wanders that direction.

Late nights turn into early mornings and it starts to show, on his eyes show visible bags that still show under loads of concealer that he makes his sister mail to him. He starts to thin, losing weight up to 20 pounds.

He thinks he’s going crazy. 

He thinks Oikawa is beginning to notice it too. He working on his desk one night, finishing an essay for one of his advanced classes when Oikawa approaches him.

“Eat up, you need it.” he throws a bag on his desk. He opens to see a grilled cheese sandwich.

“Thanks but I have to finish this.” pushing the bag aside and Oikawa narrows his eyes.

“Hey talk to me, turn around for a sec.” he turns and a finger wipes his eyelid and he recoils. The shiny makeup on his finger.

“Have you been getting enough sleep Kuroo?”

“Yeah, it’s just been rough.”

“Come on you can tell me anything. We’re roommates right?”

“I don’t need people meddling in my life, I already have Kenma. You don’t know me,” he says shortly.

“You’re right I don’t know you. But my best friend is a mess right now.” 

His face paled. Terushima.

“What do you mean?” he said slowly.

“‘What do you mean’, you know damn well, he came wilting that night after the party and now he’s all moody and he won’t practice. And he we have a show in a week!” he yells frustrated.

He’s like this because of him. He won’t even sing because of him.

It was all his fault.

“Fuck.” he cusses. His hands in his hair, he was angry. At himself.

“You know what to do.” his feet move on his own as puts his shoes leading him out of the apartment. 

He had never been fast, but he ran like life depended on it, and it did. He stopped, and rang the doorbell. Iwaizumi greeted him, he expected to be met with a mad face but instead face softened when he saw him.

“Oh good, you’re here. I can leave. Please fix this big dumbo.” he rolls his eyes but smiles. He makes his way up the stairs, they creak slightly. The door on the left was crooked open, and he knocked.

“Iwaizumi go away, I know Oikawa sent you.” he hears sniffles and pushes the door open.

“You’re half right.” he stares and glares, he almost laughs at his ratty wear. Old sweatpants that read  _ Johzenji  _ pant leg and an ACDC sweatshirt. His eyes looked worn and pink as if he had been crying.

“I want to apologize.”

“For what? The kiss or the fact you ran away?” he snaps and winces, he was cold.

But he couldn’t bottle up all the emotions that he held.

“The kiss I don’t regret.” he clarifies, and Terushima looks up, giving him a spark of hope he walks closer. 

“Why did you run away.” he takes a deep breath.

“I was scared, I didn’t know what was happening that night. I got confused. But Terushima, having you there made it a whole lot harder. You have no clue how hard it was, but then I realized it.” he steps even closer, dropping in front of him. Tears glistening, and he forced to stop.

“I like you, everything about you. You’re god…” he sniffs.

“A fuckin god, and you’re amazing at what you do, and when I met you, I was compelled but i don’t regret meeting you.” he meets his eye to eye.

There it is. Those eyes that he first saw. 

It made him fall in love all over again. 

“But I know what I did was shitty, but i hope you can forgive me, and I really want you.” he bit his lip. Was that too much?

“I think we can have that arranged.” he murmurs and he closes the distance. His hands ruffle his blond hair, its soft and he pulls him even closer. His kisses become sloppy and messy as he brushes his hips setting him on fire. He burned with intensity. He coaxed his lips open and pulled on his stud.

“Did I mention that I love this.” 

“I could tell, you seem to always go for it.” he laughs and their mouths join together. He sucks and twists around earning him a growl. He rakes at his shirt and lifts it over his shoulder. His fingers fawn over new skin. He cradles himself into his lap, and removes his own shirt. He grinds against to prevent himself from slipping. He sees Terushima grab a bottle and a package from his table.

He takes over now, moving down to the slope of his neck and down his chest before stopping at the bulge before him.

“Already? I thought we’d still have some time.” 

“Just hurry up and fuck me,” he growls, struggling from beneath him. He slips off his pants and pulls down his boxers, his swollen cock aching. He lets him finish undress and gets to work. He massages his thigh, biting the pale flesh.

“Stop teasing would you?” he gasps. With his fingers covered he pushes his finger into his quivering hole.

Your so tight.” he grimaces, working his way into, scissoring and making it farther in. he bucks his hips in response. He lowers his mouth, lightly sucking on the tip, and he quivers.

“Do you really want it?” he lowers his voice again. 

“Do I really have to answer?” he asks desperate and smiles in appreciation.

He slips his fingers out getting a whine and a mix of pleasure bubble from Terushima's throat. He fumbles with the wrapper as he slides the condom on him and readies himself at his entrance. He slips in and gasps. It felt so hot that groaned, nearly falling onto his shoulder. 

“Move.” he rasps, and he steadily moves in and out. Going slow, and Terushima’s squeezes him, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“Hard,r.” he growls and he thrusts faster and harder, spasming. He wedges himself into the crook of his necking, kissing it slowly.

“Yes, yes right there!” he shouts, and he thrusts again and again. His moans, they sounded like his voice. He wanted more.

“God, fuck yes…..” he moaned, shuddering. And he comes. He unwrapped the plastic, throwing it in the trash can. 

“I just wanted to thank you.” he says quietly and Terushima eyes him and rolls his eyes smacking his shoulders.

“You think after fucking with you, i didn’t blame you.” he grins, and he smiles. He looks beautiful. All angles and skin. His skin was light and in the darkness, it still looked bright.

“Would you like to stay the night?” he asks.

“Of course.”

 

#

 

“Yuuji, I have a request.” he tells him the next morning, Terushima glances up from the frying pan, as he scrambled eggs.

“First name preferences I see is what we are. Ok, what it is it Tetsurou?” he teases. 

“I would like you to meet my family. They want to meet you.” he bites his lip nervously. 

“You don’t have to of course it might be too early but I wanted to introduce you.” he adds, but he only kisses his hands and beams at him.

“I’d love to meet them, when would we go?” 

“At the end of the week maybe? We’d spend the day and I’d drive you to your concert.” he suggests.

“Sounds great.” lightly he kisses him on the lips, it felt so natural. Being with him. 

  
  


At the end of the week, they drive to his hometown, only an hour away. They arrive at his house, Kenma’s right next door. He knocks and his siblings come barreling down, nearly knocking him down. They see their joined hands and they groan.

“Itsuki! You owe me three-thousand yen!” she sings clapping his hands together. His brother groans and he squawks.

“Wait you bet on us!” Terushima is wheezing a laugh.

“Absolutely baby bro! And now your good old brother is about to be robbed!” they race into the house and he follows them. 

“Tetsurou, it’s good to have you back.” his mother gives him a hug, and he inhales her smell. Of honey and lemon. He gives his dad a hug, and pats his back in return.

“Mom, dad I’d like you to meet Terushima Yuuji, he’s something important to me.” he grabs close. His mother smiles warmly, but this dad doesn’t say anything.

“Kuroo, you know….” he saw this coming.

“I know dad, but I wanted to make my own decisions, and I found the person I want to stay with.” he looks at him, and waits for his disapproval.

“You’ve earned it, just focus on school will you?” he asked, and he gives him one more hug. The atmosphere grows calmer and he can feel Terushima able to breathe again.

“Come along Terushima, let me show some embarrassing photos of Tetsu when he a kid.” his siblings snickered as they dragged him to the living room and he helped his mother with dishes.

“Don’t make stupid decisions, this boy’s a keeper.” his mother pinches his ears. 

_ I’ve been hearing that recently. _

“Kuroo, come and look at you, you’re such a chubby baby!” his voice is being called out and he joins his family.

 

He sees him on stage, just like the first time he met him, his sleeveless shirt, showing off protruding muscles gleaming under the stage lights. He smiles proudly.

“Hey guys, thank you all for being here, I’d to dedicate this song to someone who I love very much and is important to me.” he doesn’t say his name but looks in his direction. The melody was slower, and his voice matches with the beat. It sounds as it did. His pitched voice raising as he started. The piano trickled in and the lightly the other musicians kicked in. 

_ Cause all of me _

_ Loves all of you _

_ Love your curves and all your edges _

_ All your perfect imperfections _

_ Give your all to me _

_ I’ll give my all to you _

_ You’re my end and my beginning _

_ Even when I lose I’m winning _

_ 'Cause I give you all, all of me _

_ And you give me all, all of yo _ _ u _

 

His emotions were on the high water, his voice lead him far away. He guess he should thank Kenma. But the job was done. A life supply of apple pie. Oh, how broke he will be. 

He loved him, everything about him. 

He felt like a high school girl in the shojo manga. But it was true.

He was the new beginning, and the end of his love. It was strange what love at first sight could to do to a person. Make them go crazy, go starved. But in the end, it was worth it. The song finished, and as usual, the crowd goes wild. He sees him, those eyes they were so pretty especially contrasting in the light. 

His smile, it was meant a new future.

It made him fall in love with him all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehehee i might back this a series if you guys have any ideas or suggestions??
> 
> comments and kudos are loved! it makes me happy to see them!


End file.
